Everything by a Legend
by Angel-de-Luz
Summary: La noche tiene hijos llamados vampiros... y ellos viven una historia, bajo una maldición que existe desde tiempos pasados. T&E y S&S . RR please! espero que les guste.


+ Everything by a Legend +

Autora: Light Angel / Hikari No Tenshi / Angel de Luz

Serie: Sakura Card Captor

Parejas: (por el momento aunque habrá más) T&E , S&S

Deseo de la autora: Dejen muchos R/R ^o^

* ~ ~ ~ ***1 capitulo*** ~ ~ ~ *

_"... Durante siglos la humanidad negó su existencia, _

_el miedo y el odio _

_todo conduciendo a la ignorancia._

_Pero muchos sabían que ellos ahí estaban,_

_asechándolos como lo que eran: cazadores nocturnos._

_Hijos de la noche, Hermanos de la Luna..."_

Segundos que se transforman en minutos... que evolucionan en horas... que pasan a ser días... continuando en semanas, años, siglos... Así, quedando como resultado lo que nosotros llamamos tiempo. Magnifico elemento que marca momentos especiales pero que a veces se puede volver una tortura lenta e infinita; 

Vampiros son aquellos que pusieron fin a su tiempo y viven de la sangre que viaja en las venas de aquellos que no le pusieron el a su tiempo. Seres de la oscuridad que viven de lo que en algún momento fueron: seres de la luz. Estos seres condenados a viajar por las negras melodías de la muerte negando al mundo su existencia, al hombre... admitiendo que el día no es de ellos, más la noche es su madre protectora.

El tiempo y los vampiros... criaturas de la noche que jamás envejecerán y vivirán por la eternidad viendo ante sus ojos el transcurrir de las épocas, de los siglos, de los años, de los meses, de los días... sufriendo los segundos sin piedad a que estos los esperen. Así viven ellos... así soportan la vida, irónico.

La oscura habitación se mostraba elegante y finamente decorada, 2 ventanales de cristal blanco traspasados por los plateados rayos de la luna alumbraba levemente la habitación; Un sofá, una silla, todo de un color rojizo al igual que las llamas de la chimenea que crepitaba suavemente apenas iluminando aquel ambiente.

Un joven de unos 19 años aproximadamente sonreía sentado en el sillón cómodamente sin molestarse en ocultarlo ante ojos extraños. Un aire de seguridad, misterio y seducción lo envolvía dejando verse vestido con un pantalón negro, zapatos lustrosos de igual color y una camisa blanca remangada con dos dobleces y abiertos 4 botones del frente... completamente manchada de sangre carmín.

En su mano se balanceaba una copa que sostenía un liquido rojizo meciéndose con su recipiente de cristal, él sonreía observando a través del cristal a su amiga de la oscuridad tomar un poco del festín que habían conseguido para esa noche. Sonrió cuando su amigo soltó el cuerpo inerte dejándolo caer como un saco de patatas al suelo sin pena de ensuciarse más de lo que ya estaba... cubierto de sangre. El joven que estaba sentado en el sofá bajo la copa sin tomar de su contenido dejando ver unos hermosos y oscuros ojos azules que combinaban con un cabello azul más oscuro y corto, estaba calmado y sentado como si el cuerpo a sus pies no existiera.

El otro joven delante de él, miraba hacía el frente fijando sus ojos en los azules pero sin prestar más atención que la que estaba dándole a su mente saboreando con su lengua los vestigios de sangre que quedaban en sus labios, en uno de esos movimientos justo entre su labio superior y su lenguas salió a relucir un colmillo blanco de apariencia puntiaguda. Poseía unos ojos miel oscura fijos en la oscuridad mientras su cabellera corta de color castaña se balanceaba con su movimientos. Su cuerpo traía puesto un pantalón negro y zapatos de igual color, una camisa blanca cubierta de un color carmín y sobre aquella tela manchada de muerte un chaleco negro abierto.

Ambos dejaban ver a simple vista lo buen mozos que eran, ya sea por sus atléticos cuerpos o por sus penetrantes miradas. Un aire misterioso los rodeaba y la piedad al verlos en ese estado se borraba completamente. El joven de ojos miel oscura se encamino hasta quedar enfrente de su amigo quien bebía un poco del contenido de la copa y él parado era detenido para llegar con su amigo por una mesilla pequeña y baja. Sonrió de una manera que solamente unos pueden hacer y derretir a toda mujer que él desease... se inclino y tomo la otra copa que descansaba en la mesa pequeña, observo el contenido y luego bebió de él.

-Es delicioso ¿no lo crees?- pregunto sonriendo el joven de ojos azules. Alzando su copa a modo de brindis con el joven de ojos miel que había bebido un poco del contenido carmín en la copa.

-Delicia solo para nosotros- respondió el joven de cabellera castaña.

-Lo sé – aseguró su conocimiento su compañero nocturno, miro el contenido de la copa observando las ondas abriéndose camino hacía el exterior de la copa. 

El castaño miró a su amigo y formulo una sonrisa en sus labios: - pero no te desanimes, bonito festín que conseguimos hoy en la noche– 

-¿Disculpa?- alzó una ceja el de ojos azules.

-Bueno, bonito festín el que conseguiste esta noche – dijo ceñudo.

-Me gusto más como sonó- sonrió el de mirada azul y luego continuo- pero te debía una cena si mal no recuerdo-

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Todavía lo recuerdas? Eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo atrás- sonrió divertido el castaño.

El ojiazul sonrió y dijo: - Me cuesta olvidar – 

-Me imagino, aunque de eso... si mi memoria no me falla... ¿300 años?- pregunto sonriendo a su amigo.

-Creo que ya son 323 años- agito su copa un poco y de un trago admiro la copa de cristal con gotas del liquido carmín escurriéndose hacía el fondo vació.

-Si, tienes razón... 323 años, un buen número – hizo lo mismo que su compañero y depositó la copa sobre la mesa.

-Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar amigo, jamás- aseguró el ojiazul a mediada que se inclinaba depositando al lado de la copa de su amiga la suya propia.

El castaño saltó por sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de su amigo inclinando la cabeza hacía atrás agotado: - Igual el festín de hoy estuvo delicioso – dijo volviendo su cabeza  a la misma posición y admirando dos cuerpos inertes sorbe el suelo alfombrado frente a la chimenea.

-Deliciosos he de admitir-

-¿Los vigilaste por mucho tiempo?-

El ojiazul rió: - Por supuesto, no soy como tú que prefiere presas al azar-

El castaño bufo: - Que me gusten las mujeres jóvenes y hermosas que me acosan no es ningún problema-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es mejor el sabor de una bebida bien preparada que hecha en el momento ¿no te parece?- 

El castaño asintió: - lo admito, entonces la próxima vez te dejare todo el trabajo para que prepares una buena cena – sonrió burlescamente.

El ojiazul le devolvió la sonrisa: - Entonces a cambio tú preparas las próximas dos cenas –

-¡Hey! eso no se vale- lo miro reprochadoramente – Para la próxima conseguimos una buena cena los dos ¿qué te parece? – El ojiazul asintió y miro hacía la ventana.

-Esta por amanecer-

-Lo sé, me voy a dormir ando muy cansado. Mañana salimos a pasear por ahí y conseguimos una buena cena ¿qué dices?- pregunto el castaño.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros como sin darle importancia, sin embargo el castaño lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa era una afirmación a su propuesta.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo el ojiazul levantándose del sofá y yéndose por la puerta- te toca limpiar- aclaro cuando se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

El castaño bufo mirando los dos cuerpos abandonados en el suelo sin consideración alguna. Le tocaba limpiar. 

Miro hacía los ventanales, todavía quedaban dos horas de oscuridad... tiempo suficiente recapacito su mente. Debía admitir que su amigo por lo menos era considerado con él. Sonrió divertido por todos los años conviviendo juntos... 400 años... ninguno de los de su raza podía jactarse de haber disfrutado la vida como ellos... estaban entre los más poderosos y él territorio donde habitaban era considerado como suyo únicamente ni osado de violarse.

Ambos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para no hacer de aquel sitio una carnicería, se consideraban los que recolectaban los frutos disfrutando de buenos licores carmín que con el tiempo al igual que el vino mejoraban. Por eso seguían juntos... por que a pesar de ser vampiros ellos dos... tenían algo de cordura y un comportamiento inteligente y civilizado.

Muchos de su raza había poseído territorios llenos de gente exquisita... pero su maldición interna los domino saciándose por momentos su sed para luego convertir todo en una abandonado territorio y sabiendo que ningún vampiro compartía sus tierras con nadie que no considerase de su nivel. Y muy pocos eran los del mismo nivel del ojiazul y el castaño... por suerte.

-Bien, creo que ustedes deberán marcharse- dijo mirando los cuerpos... una joven de físico hermoso y piel de porcelana manchada de sangre, largos cabellos negros con bucles... él otro era un hombre bastante grande de una contextura robusta pero no así delgada. Un festín sumamente delicioso habían sido antes de que dos colmillos tocaran sus cuellos manchándolos de sangre.

-Incluso Eriol puede atraer a jóvenes hermosas, quien lo diría- sonrió divertido.

-¡Shaoran deja de jugar ya y duérmete ya!-

-¡Hombre! No ves que limpio- dijo divertido el castaño hacía la puerta como si su amigo estuviera ahí. Aunque este le hablaba desde su habitación.

En unos segundos observo las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea concentrándose en ellas por completo... un viento suave las movió un poco pero luego todo quedo sumido en el mismo silencio con una música de fondo al quemarse la madera. 

El castaño levanto su mano derecha lentamente y con un movimiento de muñeca las llamas se extinguieron llevándose con ellas la luz cálida del fuego... dejando a la habitación a merced de una oscuridad profunda que la comenzó a tragar en segundos... todo negro como la noche... la oscuridad como madre creadora.

_"...Pero hubo una época donde nació un hechicero poderoso, _

_que enfrento a los cazadores_

_sin miedo ni odio._

_Una maldición antigua los confino a vivir en las sombras_

_y él hechicero les dio una oportunidad:_

_solo los ángeles de la luz podrían rescatarlos de su pecado eterno ..."_

+**Notas de la autora**+ ^o^

¿Cómo están queridos lectores fanáticos de SCC? ^^ espero que muy bien, como verán he vuelto con un nuevo fanfiction de esta grandiosa serie donde tienen a dos sexys muchachos por los cuales muchas de nosotras babeamos XD jajaja. 

Muchos de ustedes quizás me conozcan por los anteriores ff que he hecho de la pareja tan kawaii de T&E, para todos ellos les cuento que no se quedaran picando con la continuación de los anteriores por que la boda se acerca y ya estoy terminando el primer ff pero este trabajo no podía aguantar más en los papeles de boceto que tengo *o* y claro! Con semejante muchachos como personajes principales de seguro les gustara.

Por si alguno no se dio cuenta ^^ en este ff mi idea fue presentar a nada más ni nada menos que a Eriol y Shaoran como dos vampiros debido a que esta idea surgió ¡imagínense! Un capitulo de NIGHT WALKER – BUFFY – UNA PELÍCULA DE TERROR donde vampiros son los personajes principales -.-U así que ya saben de donde fui inspirada.

**Diamond**: ^^U sí, mi amita linda tuvo esos momentos de inspiración y ya tienes varias ideas en mente...

¡SHHHH! OO no los asustes tan pronto XD jajaja, pero espero que este inicio de ff les haya gustado, tratare de ponerle todo mi empeño y saldrán nuevos personajes + los clásicos de SCC, créanme que se sorprenderán al ver a ciertos personajes y sus respetivas relaciones ^^ cualquier deseo que tengan para ver realidad en este ff será bienvenido.

Bueno, nos vamos despidiendo debido a que mañana tengo un examen oral de ingles -.- y no he preparado nada T.T así que los dejo mandándoles muchos saludos a todos, cuídense, estudien duro ^^ deséenme suerte ¡MATTA NE!^O^ cualquier comentario, duda, queja, deseos que se realicen con los personajes, etc. No duden en dejarme un R/R ¡no saben lo feliz que me pone saber que leen estos trabajos míos que no son más que locuras! XD espero verlos pronto, saludos!

Diamond: - ¡BYE BYE! ^O^ esperamos sus R/R ansiosas.

Ate.

Light Angel

Angel de Luz

Hikari No Tenshi

p.d: ¡DEJEN MUCHOS R/R! ^^ esperamos sus opiniones.


End file.
